


House Call

by 01156



Series: Ardent the Roegadyn [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Quickies, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Teasing, horny nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01156/pseuds/01156
Summary: Nero makes a return visit.





	House Call

Ardent felt comfortable.

Nero had stayed by his side for some time now and it was beginning to have an effect on him. Side by side at work, or tearing each other’s clothes off in Ardent’s room or Nero’s chambers, it was the type of support Ardent so desperately needed at this time. He knew deep inside it was probably just a fling, something fun to tide them both over, but it was more than enough and Ardent felt himself reminding Nero often; sometimes a mumble between them during the day, or a strained whisper into the nape of Nero’s pale neck.

What was important was Nero’s replies. Often sly smiles or sentiments in reciprocation, it soothed Ardent greatly to know the Garlean felt somewhat the same in return. He reached out to Nero for support regularly, and Nero oftentimes did the same. They remained professional in their work life, but when the lights were off, Ardent let spill his many feelings, grasping at Nero, pulling him closer.

Their relationship truly flourished after their encounter that night in Ardent’s home, and Nero himself didn’t show any signs of faltering. The affection, to Ardent’s delight, was mutual.

It was after work, a relaxing early evening. Ardent lazed over the lounge, slim novel in hand, a sturdy arm propped behind his head for support. He was draped in a loose fitting bronze night gown which left his curly-haired chest exposed, complimenting his skin tone, the waist tie snaking its way over his solid legs. He had bathed and eaten relatively early, leaving him time tonight for leisure activities which he indulged in generously. His auburn locks scattered over the cushion, he exhaled, satisfied, and turned a page.

A gentle rap at the door to his chambers roused Ardent from his seat. To his surprise, his gown unfurled at this motion, exposing his nude body to the chill of the living room. With a gasp Ardent gathered up the fabric and made sure to tighten the robe securely around his waist; he wouldn’t like to shock his guest in such a way.

There was no one other than Nero tol Scaeva at his door, arm planted on the door-frame propping himself up, hip tilted stylishly. He was dressed down in his loungewear, a loose fitting long sleeved shirt and slacks.

Nero met Ardent’s appraising gaze with a twinkle in his eye. “Ardent,” he drawled in greeting, raising the corner of his mouth in a lopsided grin.

“Ah, Nero,” Ardent welcomed, feeling himself smile. “I wish you had let me know you would visit sooner, I’ve already eaten so I’m afraid I can’t share my meal with you.”

Nero confidently reached forward to rest his hand over Ardent’s firm pectoral, giving a light squeeze. He noted mentally how ravishing the fabric felt between his fingers, and how it enswathed Ardent’s figure, accentuating his broad shoulders and strong arms. Ardent melted at the touch and took Nero’s hand in his, smiling back devilishly.

“Good thing I’m not hungry,” Nero murmured, stepping forward and closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

It wasn’t unusual for Nero to appear unannounced like this, with a heat building in the pit of his stomach and no outlet, and at times like these Ardent was happy to accommodate him. They would fool around into the early hours, rolling about in the sheets, satisfying each other. However, this time it felt especially naughty, almost desperate. The way Nero was already hard in his pants, how he fingered the fabric of Ardent’s robe, eager to reach deeper, to take more.

After trailing down the hall into the bedroom, the book Ardent had been reading on the lounge all but forgotten now, he drew Nero into a gentle embrace. Pulling him into his chest, he began to feel Nero inhale his musk, and with his arms wrapped tight around Ardent’s waist the two fell back onto the large bed.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Ardent teased, stroking Nero’s head in a nurturing gesture.

Nero rose his his head from its place between Ardent’s hairy pectorals, face flush with heat, his stare brimming with wanting.

“I just feel this way tonight, Ardent,” Nero stammered.

Ardent shushed him promptly, rolling over so he was on top, and brushed Nero’s hair once more.

“And I’m here for you,” he hummed.

Ardent wasted no time. He looped his thumbs into Nero’s pants, pulling them completely off, and ran his large palms over Nero’s pale thighs, stopping at his hips. In one smooth gesture he spread  
the legs apart, evoking a surprised wheeze from Nero, thumbing at his smooth pucker, already stretched and trembling.

“You prepared yourself?” Ardent questioned teasingly. “Then you won’t mind if I play with you a little longer.”

And with that, Ardent drove two of his thick dexterous fingers roughly into the welcoming hole. Nero’s dick twitched and bounced where he lay as he gripped at the sheets below him, his lips mouthing words unintelligible to Ardent. He settled into a brutal pace, maybe two pumps a second, assailing Nero’s moist insides unyielding; he twisted his arm, curled his fingers, scraped and rubbed at his walls. Nero had fallen silent, completely rapt in his bottom half’s sensations, eyes shut and mouth agape.

Ardent felt like teasing him no longer and removed his fingers from the warmth, standing to his feet to untie his robe and let it fall to his feet. He worked over his own erection for a second or two, feeling its weight in his hand, before lifting and flipping Nero over with ease. Nero let himself be pliant in Ardent’s arms, feeling himself a doll being manipulated by someone at play. He could only exhale harshly as Ardent lay over him, resting his full weight onto his back, pressing his wet cock to Nero’s entrance.

With a groan Ardent slipped inside and immediately began to rut inside Nero, digging him out with each small thrust. With his weight displaced completely over Nero’s body, he was immobilised and could only lie and take it, much to his arousal. He clenched his teeth below Ardent into a tight grin, his penis rubbing into the mattress, the small sensations more than enough to work him to orgasm after Ardent’s finger play.

As Nero’s seed spilled out onto the bedding under him with a stuttering grunt, his anus tightened considerably and trembled. Ardent took the opportunity and began to plunge furiously deeper inside, his own climax bubbling to the surface, his mind blank. He spent himself buried within Nero, his dick pulsing as his cum coated Nero’s insides.

Ardent’s thrusts slowed to a stop and he laid himself over Nero, his breaths coming hard and fast. His softening cock popped out with a squelch and he couldn’t help but chuckle at such a horrible noise. With a sigh, he rolled away from Nero, who was now asleep, and felt his eyelids flutter shut. 

There would be time to clean tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i take both art and fic commissions over on my twitter @shrapnelhorn, thank you for reading!


End file.
